Fellowship of the Ring Reunion
by ShinzonAurthurDentEiffel65nut
Summary: Hey, I know it's been done. TOUGH! Read it pweese!? Hobbits, elves, and a phsychotic short haired elf kidnapping Eowyn.i


Fellowship of the Ring Reunion  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Genre: Humor/Humor  
  
Summary: Humor fic about a reunion of the Nine walkers, all the dead characters, and all the main characters. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! Also, my character and my sister show up. Also, MOVIEVERSE!!!  
  
*&^&*  
  
The Fellowship had just arrived. Frodo, Samwise, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas, and oddly enough: Boromir. There was much screaming and shock at the appearance of the long dead Boromir, who was decidedly un dead.  
  
Along with the fellowship were the elves from Rivendell and the Golden Wood. The Gondorians and Rohirrim too. Eowyn and Faramir sat together talking and giggling with Arwen.  
  
Not only were the heroes there, but the well loved Bad Guys. Grima Wormtounge, Sauruman, Lurtz, and the Eye of Sauron, who was looking boredly at the party going on. Gandalf stood up from where he was sitting with the four Hobbits and their families. He tapped a knife against his goblet and cleared his throat.  
  
"Everyone here? Good. good." the wizard said.  
  
Just then there was a commotion. Two elves raced in with a herd of girls following. The male elf jumped up a tree and hid from the girls.  
  
"Celedir! You make those girls go away!" the female elf ordered sternly.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about! I can't help it if I suddenly have my own Mary Sue fan-club!" the treed elf protested.  
  
"You wished it! Now you un-wish it you pervy elf!" the girl yelled at him.  
  
One of the Mary-Sues swooned as she saw Legolas. Legolas prepared to run. The Mary sues took off after him and the treed elf was un treed.  
  
"Whew!" he said, wiping his forehead.  
  
His sister whacked him of the head with a breadstick.  
  
"Hey! What was that for!?" he whined.  
  
"You made those girls chase you!" she scolded. "Yes. Yes I did! It's my fic! And I can make the Mary-Sues fall in love with me! So blah!" he stuck out his tounge and crossed his ams sulkily.  
  
He suddenly got a very dreamy look and seemed to gravitate tward Eowyn.  
  
"M'lday." he said, bowing.  
  
"Celedir. It's been a while."  
  
"She spoke to me! Kalthryien! Catch me! Quick!" he yelped as he passed out.  
  
Kalathyrien caught him just in time and lowered him to the ground.  
  
"He'll be out for a while. Go ahead with you're speech Gandalf." she said encouragingly.  
  
Gandalf cleared his throat.  
  
"As I was saying. Today we are gathering a hundred years after the War of the Ring. We don't know why. But we just are."  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" came a furious shout. "FARAMIR YOU SKULKING NINNY! I CHALLENGE YOU!"  
  
Celedir had awoken and was insanely beating the Gondorian over the head with a wet carp. He poked Faramir in the belly and whacked him in the face with the decidedly smelly fish.  
  
"On * whack * guard you * whack * dolt!"  
  
Faramir leapt upand tried to defend himself with the nearest lobster fork. Then resorted to flailing madly with the lobster itself. Finally, the seafood fight was abrubtly halted when both the carp and the lobster unexpectedly fell apart. Faramir and Celedir had to battle it out with breadsticks. They leapt onto the table and fenced back in forth in front of the hobbits, who clapped noisily.  
  
The human feinted left, Celedir dodged and kicked Faramir headfirst into a bowl of jam. He skipped out of the Gondorians reach and let him fall into the grap juice fountain. Faramir came up for air sputtering and cursing.  
  
"Do you yield?!" the triumphant elf crowed.  
  
Faramir nodded grudgingly.  
  
"Just don't hit me with any carp." He mumbled.  
  
Eowyn sighed as she realized what was coming.  
  
"Come away with me my love!" Celedir begged her as he knelt before her.  
  
"Well you're going to toss me over you're shoulder again anyway. So why not." She sighed resignedly.  
  
Celedir leapt up, grabbed the human woman and tossed her over his shoulder.  
  
"Bye everyone." said Eowyn tiredly.  
  
*&^&*  
  
R/R! This was fun to write. 


End file.
